The Adventures of Miranda Cosgroove
The Adventures of Mirand Cosgroove is a series from Scratchpad. Team Miranda Cosgroove 'Miranda Cosgroove' Cosgrove is an only child and was homeschooled from grade six onwards. In October 2012, Cosgrove's female pet poodle Pearl died at age 14 due to kidney failure; she told [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People_%28magazine%29 People Magazine] that "Pearl was a part of our family and because I was an only child, she was a really big part of my life". Cosgrove also tweeted, "My dog, Pearl...was there on my first day of kindergarten and my first day of college. I'll love her forever". 'Drake Bell' On December 29, 2005, Bell was involved in a car accident on Los Angeles's Pacific Coast Highway. He was driving with a friend when a truck ran a red light and caused a head-on collision. This resulted in a fractured neck, a fractured back, a jaw broken in three places, seven missing teeth and several facial lacerations. 'Josh Peck' Peck's favorite actors and inspirations are Richard Pryor, Oprah Winfrey, Jackie Gleason, Jerry Lewis, Bill Cosby, Ben Kingsley, and Morgan Freeman. Peck, like his Drake & Josh co-star and real-life best friend, Drake Bell, plays the piano. In the third season of Drake & Josh, Peck was significantly thinner than he used to be, and by the fourth season of the show, he had lost even more weight. Peck stated: "I made a conscious effort to lose weight because I knew I could be happier as well as being healthier. I started by going on a diet a year and a half ago and I got a personal trainer, but I definitely have a healthier lifestyle now. Also I feel that because I do so much television, I am a better role model. I don't really understand why I should be a role model, but I know that kids do look up to me, so it is my responsibility to motivate people and be inspiring. I hope that I can do that for kids. It doesn't really matter what you look like though". Peck has gained a large following on the social video app Vine, having become the most followed user, with over 3 million followers as of September 25, 2013. 'Michael Corcoran' They started off individually with commercials and sound design projects, and still compose music for commercials and television and film, then began co-writing and co-producing music with Drake Bell, including his first album and his second album. Corcoran also wrote the end credits song for Superhero Movie with Drake Bell. 'Jennette McCurdy' McCurdy composed an article titled, "Off-Camera, My Mom's Fight With Cancer", that was published in the Wall Street Journal on June 11, 2011. It describes in detail, her mother Debra's on-going battle with cancer and how her family is coping with the situation. The article also features tips from McCurdy on living with such a situation. On September 20, 2013, her mother, Debra McCurdy, died after battling cancer for 17 years. Currently she is dating Detroit Pistons center Andre Drummond. The couple began dating after weeks of flirting on Twitter & Instagram. They both post videos of each other on Vine as well. McCurdy wrote another article that was published in The Wall Street Journal about her relationship with Drummond and finding love on social media. 'Dr. Luke' Dr. Luke also produced the hit UK single, "How To Be A Heartbreaker" performed and written by UK songstress, Marina and the Diamonds. The song has since slowly climbed to 105 on the US iTunes Pop charts and has gained more radio play across American radio and is very likely to gain more popularity once it appears as a cover on the hit American TV show, "Glee". Dr. Luke also helped produce several other tracks off Marina's latest album, "Electra Heart" which debuted at #1 on the UK Album Charts in 2012, including "Lies" and "Primadonna". Gottwald was also named both the Number One Hot 100 Songwriter of the Year and Number One Producer of the Year by Billboard. 'Avril Lavigne' When Lavigne first gained publicity, she was known for her tomboyish style, in particular her necktie-and-tank-top combinations. She preferred baggy clothes, skater shoes or Converses, wristbands, and sometimes shoelaces wrapped around her fingers. During photo shoots, instead of wearing "glittery get-ups", she preferred wearing "old, crumpled T's". In response to her fashion and musical influences, the media would call her the "pop punk princess". Press and fans regarded her as the "anti-Britney", in part because of her less commercial and "real" image, but also because she was noticeably headstrong. "I’m not made up and I’m not being told what to say and how to act, so they have to call me the anti-Britney, which I’m not." By November 2002, however, Lavigne stopped wearing ties, claiming she felt she was "wearing a costume". Lavigne made a conscious effort to keep her music, and not her image, at the forefront of her career. "I'm just saying, I don't want to sell sex. I feel that's sort of lame and low. I've got so much more to say." 'Victoria Justice' Justice has taken part in several charity events. She has supported charities such as the United Nations Foundation, which benefits numerous causes such as AIDS, Children, Environment, Health, Human Rights and Peace. On September 30, 2010, Justice announced she would be joining the Charity Campaign Girl Up. When asked about joining, she stated "I’m so excited to become a Champion for Girl Up and to help make a difference for girls who aren’t given the same opportunities that most of us take for granted. She was started being an actor at age 10. 'Oprah Winfrey' According to Mair, when Kramer moved to NBC in New York, Winfrey had a love affair with a married man who had no intention of leaving his wife.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oprah_Winfrey#cite_note-Mair_pg_49-79Winfrey would later recall: "I'd had a relationship with a man for four years. I wasn't living with him. I'd never lived with anyone—and I thought I was worthless without him. The more he rejected me, the more I wanted him. I felt depleted, powerless. At the end I was down on the floor on my knees groveling and pleading with him". Winfrey became so depressed that on September 8, 1981, she wrote a suicide note to best friend Gayle King instructing King to water her plants. "That suicide note had been much overplayed" Winfrey told Ms. magazine. "I couldn't kill myself. I would be afraid the minute I did it; something really good would happen and I'd miss it. 'Philip Quast' Quast was named as one of the 25 Most Beautiful People for 1996 in Who Weekly magazine. In an article for the magazine he said, "The problem with this business is that you have to supposedly look as good as you can all the time. And I hate that. My idea of doing my hair is sticking it out a window of a car when it's wet." 'Noni Hazlehurst' She was married to actor John Jarratt until they divorced. She lives in Victoria with her two teenage sons, Charlie and William, and her partner Ian Marden. 'John Jarratt' Jarratt has been married three times. With his first wife, Rosa, he had two children, Zadia and Ebony. He was married to actress Noni Hazlehurst, with whom he had two more children, Charlie and William. Most recently, he married Cody Jarrett, whom he met as a producer on Better Homes and Gardens, and had a further two boys, Jackson and Riley. Cody and John separated in late 2011/early 2012. Category:2012 series debut Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Real World Category:Rated 12+ Category:Series Technology Debuts Category:Nickelodeon Category:American Real World